pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Black and White Version 2
Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 is a pair of sequels to Pokémon Black and White that was released in Japan on June 23, 2012. It will be released in America on October 7, 2012, and in Europe on October 12, 2012. The game is set to have a brand new story than the previous games, having a new plot and features. Plot The games are set two years after Pokémon Black and White, and the Unova region has changed drastically with new locations and Pokémon from previous generations. The player - Kyōhei, the male protagonist, or Mei, the female protagonist - starts in a location southwest in Unova called Aspertia City with Hugh, the player's rival. They are given a starter Pokémon - Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott - by Bianca, who is now Professor Juniper's assistant. As they venture out in Unova, they will challenge new and old Gym Leaders and will encounter the new Team Plasma, while also meeting the old Team Plasma. Features Unova Over the set of two years since Pokémon Black and White, locations have drastically changed. Areas such as the Cold Storage are longer accessible. Other areas such as Route 4 have changed. The southwest now contains locations, such as Aspertia City, Sangi Town, and Virbank City. Pokémon World Tournament The Pokémon World Tournament is a new feature in which trainers can partake in a tournament against other trainers in a single or double battle. It is held in Driftveil City, hosted by Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion. Pokéwood Pokéwood allows the player to perform a movie. Characters such as Brycen and Roxie's father play a role in Pokéwood. Other features *Hidden Hollow *Unova Link *Medals Changes *Cheren is now a Normal-type Gym Leader and the first encountered, in Aspertia City. Two new Gym Leaders appear, Roxie, who appears as the second Gym Leader encountered, and Marlon. Elesa returns, but this time with a restyling of her hair, eye color and clothes as shown in the animated trailer. Burgh, Clay, Skyla, and Drayden remain as Gym Leaders. *Bianca is now the assistant of Professor Juniper. *Iris is the new Champion. *Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus get new formes called their "Therian" formes, which can be changed via the Reflecting Mirror. *Keldeo has a new forme called the "Resolution Forme." Keldeo changes to its Resolution Forme when it learns Secret Sword and changes back when the move is forgotten. *Instead of specific trainers having sprite animations, all trainers in the game have sprite animations. *The Team Plasma clothes have been changed and also have a separate branch called New Team Plasma. The Old Team Plasma also reappear under N with the same motives to release all Pokémon. *Every gym have a specific or signature background music. Characters Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion Pokémon The Unova Pokédex received an upgrade and now features a total of 301 Pokémon, containing Pokémon from every generation. Starter Pokémon The starter Pokémon in Unova remain the same: -type Snivy, -type Tepig, and -type Oshawott. Version Exclusive | |- |} Legendary Pokémon Swarms Like the predecessors, swarms - or mass outbreaks - activate after receiving the National Pokédex. Swarms change each day at midnight. To determine where a swarm is located, the player can check the gate and read the moving screen. Compatibility Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 are compatible between Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Dream Radar. News Gallery Trailers External Links * Section on Japanese website * Section on English site Trivia * Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 will have the shortest localization period for main series games, being released in the US and Europe in Autumn, a few months after its Japanese release. * Although Reshiram was on Pokémon Black Version's cover and Zekrom's was on Pokémon White Versions cover, Black Kyurem will appear on Black 2's cover and White Kyurem will be on White 2's cover. *The protagonist from the previous games is said to be travelling in search of N. *In Japan, The Pokemon games Black and White 2 had over 1.16 Million pre-orders till June 16. This marks the first time that two consecutive series games on the Nintendo DS have had pre-order sales of over a million copies.